


The last of the real ones {Wickling}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hulkling - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love, Valentine's Day, Wiccan - Freeform, Wickling - Freeform, also this song, and i love them too, because fall out boy rule, billy is so sweet, demiurge, happy valentine's day, help me, i love them, if i'm honest, reassurance, relatable fic, seriously tags are my kryptonite, super boyfriends, this ship will be the death of me, trans teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Teddy's lived with this secret since before he met Billy and it's time he came clean to his boyfriend. It ends better then he could've ever imagined.Or the one where Teddy finally comes out as trans and Billy proposes.





	The last of the real ones {Wickling}

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, certain aspects do not match up with the comics what-so-ever. For the sake of this fic they didn’t meet until they were twenty-one and they are currently twenty-five. The limitations of shapeshifting can vary greatly between each individual and although most shapeshifters have to put more effort or simply cannot pull off the opposite sex, for the sake of his fic, Teddy is able to shapeshift into both sexes. Which actually makes more sense if you think about the context of the fic because he's actually in the correct body when he shapeshifts but lets not think about the science of things too much.
> 
> Enjoy :)

There was a lot about himself that Teddy had come to terms with in his life. A lot, but not everything. Trying to forget about your flaws and insecurities is a little easier when you can shapeshift into anyone or anything you'd like, but that doesn't change the person you know you are inside. And Teddy still hated that person, probably had since he was about twelve. So Teddy had come to terms with almost everything in his life, except the person he really was. And it just got harder the more life went on.

When he first met Billy, he knew, somehow, he just knew that there was no one he'd ever love more. Billy, who was one of the most dangerous and powerful beings in the universe who could have anything just by wishing really hard for it but chose him. Billy, who easily and quickly stole Teddy's heart and Teddy couldn't have been happier about it. Accepting that Billy loved him wasn't easy, but he managed.

Somehow, it's been years and Billy was still here. Teddy never thought that he'd have this, the happiness that Billy brought into his life still overwhelmed him at times. And still, Teddy hated the person he knew he was, the person that Billy didn't know about. Recent events had caused that hatred of his own person to spike to almost dangerous levels. Billy didn't notice, how could he when Teddy wouldn't let him in? Which only seemed to make it worse. Teddy knew that this couldn't go on any longer. He was living a lie and if he didn't come clean with Billy about this, he might not be able to even continue living a lie either. Because it was starting to tear him apart. If he lost Billy over this, it'd ruin him, but maybe he'd be able to move on and come to terms with who he really is.

Maybe.

\- - -

"You're tense, something's bothering you." Billy points out. At first, Teddy doesn't think he's talking to him and has a quick look around to see who else was there. When he realises that it's just them in the immediate area he sighs and looks up to Billy.

"It can wait." He mumbles.

"Are you sure?"

"We're in the middle of saving a city, my problems are not the priority right now." Teddy grumbles before he moves off. Saving a city from an invasion, again, what was new?

"Promise me you'll actually talk to me about this afterwards. Don't brush it off Teddy, don't brush _me_ off." Billy pleads, keeping up with Teddy as best he can with his concentration on the matter at hand.

"I don't plan to." Teddy mumbles, loud enough that he hopes Billy does hear him. He won't promise it, because he can't trust himself not to back out of telling Billy at the last minute. It's happened before, there's no telling that it won't happen again.

"Good." Billy mutters and Teddy watches him go off through the corner of his eye to take care of the situation. He sighs and curses at himself for being so obvious. He hadn't wanted Billy to notice that he wasn't feeling okay. But maybe it was for the best, it was time to finally come clean.

\- - -

Regardless of his own thoughts and feelings, Teddy still tries to stall when they get home. He goes about acting like he's forgotten about it. He doesn't really notice that Billy's just watching him as he strips out of his suit and starts uselessly messing with random things.

"I'm gonna shower." He mumbles, turning to look over to Billy. And that's when he notices. Because Billy hasn't moved from leaning against the doorframe. He looks tired and his eyes look like they hold the pain of the whole world in them and Teddy deflates. He averts his eyes to the floor and drops down onto the edge of their bed heavily, letting out a deep sigh. He stares at his own hands for a long moment before he finally looks up to Billy.

"I'm sorry Billy."

"I don't want an apology, I want an explanation." There's a slight snarl to Billy's tone. It doesn't bother Teddy, because he understands, he'd be frustrated too if Billy was keeping things from him. But even Billy can't stay angry with Teddy and he lets out a soft sigh and walks over to stand in front of Teddy. When he doesn't react, and his eyes stay cast downward Billy crouches down and kneels before Teddy, reaching out to rest his hands on Teddy's.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you. You know I am. I have nowhere to go, you're stuck with me." Billy tries to offer Teddy a soft smile but when Teddy looks up to him looking even more upset than he already had been, it melts off Billy's face.

"I haven't been honest with you." Teddy manages to blurt out. His throat feels tight and his chest is heavy, but at least he's got the easy part out of the way. Billy recoils a little, seeming to be slightly thrown off by the confession. But he collects himself and straightens his posture as he tightens his grip on Teddy's hands.

"I'm listening."

Teddy takes a moment to try and sort out his thoughts. He needed to have some form of order to what he says otherwise he'd confuse Billy. Or worse yet, he wouldn't be able to say everything he needs too. He sighs and shifts back a little and pulls his hands out of Billy's.

"You might want to... get comfortable." He offers, patting the bed beside him. Billy seems hesitant for a moment, but he takes Teddy's offer and gets himself up. He doesn't sit too close, because he doesn't know if Teddy wants him too and so there's a small space between them where there usually wouldn't be. Teddy doesn't like it, but he makes no effort to move.

"You know that I haven't always liked my body. I can't even count the number of times you've tried to convince me that my body's anything but... gross." There's a lot of words he wants to use to describe himself. Ugly, horrible, _disgusting_. But gross seems to be the best he can get away with without Billy starting up on ranting about how 'good' his body is.

"But what you don't know is why. I never told you why I hate myself, what I hate most and... I'm tired. I'm so tired of keeping this from you so... I have to be honest." Teddy takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes to give himself a moment. Billy doesn't say anything and he's grateful for that.

"When we first met, neither of us were in the best place in our lives, and you know that I was filled with self-doubt, that I resented myself. You've done your best to help me and I...I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done for me, Billy. I don't think I'll ever deserve you, you've been so kind and caring, so _loving_. But this isn't who I am. I'm not this person I... it goes past being an alien, it's just..." Teddy groans and bows his head, covering his face with his hands. He wanted to keep this simple, he can't go off rambling. Billy's hand lightly comes to rest on Teddy's leg and despite how cautious the action is, it's what Teddy needed. He lifts his head enough to look back over to Billy as he covers his hand with his own.

"I've been abusing my powers, for a long time Billy. Since I was about fifteen I've been lying to myself and since I met you, I've been lying to you." Teddy sighs and gets up from sitting on the bed.

"The kind of effort and energy I've put into this to make sure no one knew, it's actually insane. But this, this isn't me." He gestures to his own body, only in his underwear. He averts his eyes and wraps his arms around himself with a soft sigh. "But this is the me you're used to seeing."

"Ted..." Billy doesn't know what he wants to say. Silence falls between them. Teddy doesn't move and Billy stares uselessly at his boyfriend. The minute's tick past.

"You're going to hate me." Teddy mumbles and Billy pushes himself up from the bed instantly. He steps up to Teddy and reaches out to grip his waist in a firm hold.

"I could never hate you, Teddy," Billy whispers, leaning in as close to Teddy as he can without being pressed completely against him. He tilts his head and kisses Teddy's cheek. " _Never_."

Teddy swallows thickly and closes his eyes. It was now or never. If he lets himself keep thinking about it he'll find a way to get out of doing this, by any means. There was no other time. Right here, right now, in their home with Billy holding onto him, even if it's only just. He lets out a soft sigh and his body relaxes. Billy feels his form change under his fingers and he closes his eyes too. He tells himself he's ready for anything, that no matter what, Teddy is still his boyfriend, the love of his life. Nothing will ever change that. Billy pulls back and opens his eyes. At first, he doesn't notice anything and frowns to himself. Teddy bites his bottom lip and waits it out.

"Oh." Billy suddenly mumbles, blinking a few times. Teddy's face was slightly softer than normal; his jaw was less defined, but only slightly. His eyes travel down the rest of Teddy's body. He wasn't as toned, his muscles didn't bulge as much as what Billy was used to seeing, but he was still ripped. His hips narrowed more at his waist which was the change Billy was able to feel. But it wasn't any of that that Billy was most interested in. Teddy didn't have any battle scars, he never has due to his regenerative abilities and yet his chest donned two underneath his pecks. They were pink, faded but still visible against Teddy's light skin tone.

"You're... you..." For someone whose power came from his words, Billy couldn't think up a single thing to say at that moment. It wasn't what he was expecting. Teddy swallows thickly and averts his eyes as he wraps his arms around himself again. He felt more exposed then he ever has in his life and he hated it. He wanted to shift back so bad, wanted to hide what his body truly looked like. But Billy reaches up and takes hold of his arms and pulls them away from his chest. He holds Teddy's hands in his and looks over his body again.

"Those scars..." It's the only thing Billy can get out. He has a lot of questions, but his mind is too scrambled to figure out how to word them.

"They had to suppress my regenerative powers. I didn't eat properly for a week before the surgery to help with the process. Not eating meant my body was weaker and because healing takes up a lot of energy, not having that energy helped them. It took nearly twice as long as the surgery should have taken. I was just scared that afterwards, they'd... y'know I'd grow them back or something..." Teddy still isn't looking to Billy when he says it, because he's scared to see how Billy is taking this.

"You..." Still, words evade Billy.

"I'm horrible? Hideous? A _freak_? Say what you want to, I can take it." Teddy growls, pulling his hands away from Billy's and stepping away from him. He turns away from him too and once again wraps his arms around his chest. Maybe he could take it, but it'll still hurt like hell hearing Billy's rejection.

"You're trans. That... that's what you kept from me?" Billy tries to keep his voice calm.

"Of course I kept it from you! You're into _guys_." Teddy shakes his head and tries not to let himself cry.

"You are a guy, you're still _male_." Billy steps up to Teddy and stands in front of him. "Ted," he reaches up and cups Teddy's cheek, "this doesn't change anything. Your body doesn't define you, you know that."

"But I can't... I'm not..." Teddy hiccups and Billy steps even closer to him and brushes his hair back from his face.

"Shhh. Baby, listen to me. You're male to me, you always have been, you always will be." Billy leans up on his toes and nuzzles Teddy's nose with his own, smiling softly. "I love you Teddy, no matter what body you have."

Teddy bites back useless tears and tries to collect himself again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"I lied to you." Teddy hiccups, pulling back to wipe his eyes and nose. Billy keeps his hands firmly on Teddy's waist so that he can't go anywhere.

"Do I look mad?" He asks and Teddy swallows thickly and drops his gaze.

"No."

"Good, because I'm not."

"Y-you're... you're seriously okay with this?" Teddy asks in a low tone.

"Yes."

"Y'know I... you might not like the rest..." Teddy sniffles as Billy looks up at him with curious eyes.

Teddy shifts a little uncomfortably and looks down his body again, but only for a second, enough that Billy's eyes drop down too. It takes a moment, but Billy realises what he's talking about. Teddy's underwear don't look as tight as they had before. Billy bites his bottom lip and slowly slides his hands down from Teddy's hips a little, moving them more to the front of Teddy's body. When Teddy makes a low whimpering sound Billy looks back up to him and lets his bitten lip fall from between his teeth, his hands stopping in their tracks.

"Is this okay? If you're not comfortable I'll stop." He asks and Teddy's chest feels like it constricts far too tight. Never will he ever deserve William Kaplan, no matter what he does in his life.

"Just... it's not what you think..."

"I think I know what to expect, baby." Billy offers him a soft smile before he averts his eyes back down Teddy's body. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes." It comes out on an exhale of breath and Billy looks back up at him and smiles softly. He leans in and kisses Teddy with the same softness. Teddy's hands come up to hold him in place as Billy slowly works his hand into the front of Teddy's underwear. And if Billy's honest, he doesn't really know what to do, because he's as gay as they come and he's never done anything like this, but he's going to try his hardest for Teddy.

His fingers slide lower and Teddy starts panting against his mouth in anticipation. Almost too carefully Billy's fingers glide over Teddy's swollen clit and Teddy's hips jerk at the contact. Billy pulls away from their kiss which pulls a whine from Teddy but he can't help it as he looks down Teddy's body again. "Wow. You're so wet."

"That happens when my boyfriend teases me." Teddy pants, resting his head on Billy's shoulder to hide the fact that he's blushing hard right now.

"Promise I don't mean it." Billy chuckles and it's only a little nervous.

"It's okay, don't stop." Teddy sighs and Billy bites his bottom lip.

"God Ted." He runs his fingers back up over Teddy's clit again, making Teddy shiver against him. "I'm probably gonna sound stupid but... it, um..." Billy falls short because he's not really sure how to say that he thought it'd feel different without it sounding weird.

"Doesn't feel like you expected? Is more cock like then you thought? Yeah, that's the testosterone I pump into myself every day doing that." Teddy chuckles and Billy feels better knowing that Teddy' starting to relax more now.

"I've never seen you do it."

"I know... I get up early every day and do it in the bathroom..." Teddy admits and Billy gives him a sad look and slowly pulls his hand away from Teddy.

"No more hiding things, please." Billy whispers and Teddy nods and rests his forehead against Billy's.

"I promise."

"Thank you, Teddy." Billy hums. His hand hovers awkwardly between their bodies because his fingers have Teddy's slick on them and he doesn't know what to do about that. He pulls away from Teddy and looks his hand over like he was fascinated by it, making Teddy's blush darken further. Something in Billy's mind clicks over and before he can even question himself he lifts his hand and as he looks back up to Teddy, works his fingers into his mouth. And if the taste didn't make his cock twitch in his pants then the sound Teddy makes as his shoulders shake does.

Billy smirks and puts on a show of licking at his own fingers for Teddy. There's not really enough slick on his fingers for him to show off too much, but that doesn't stop him from working them into his mouth all the way and sucking on them a little harder than necessary.

"Fuck Billy." Teddy drops his head forward and screws his eyes shut, moaning softly as his body rocks back and forth. Billy averts his eyes and his cock twitches again when he sees that Teddy has his hand in the front of his underwear and is definitely rubbing himself. Billy grabs his elbow and pulls his hand back, making him whimper in distress.

"I think not."

"Billy please." Teddy pleads and if Billy didn't have any self-control he'd probably fuck Teddy where he stands.

"I want those off and you on that bed." Billy practically purrs and Teddy moans, leaning in to roughly and quickly kiss Billy before he's stepping back and quickly making his way toward their bed. Billy smirks and gets himself out of his own suit that he hadn't yet gotten to. Once he's fully naked he looks up the bed to see that Teddy's lying back, head propped up on the pillows with his thighs together. He still looks nervous, but the fact that his underwear are actually off is a step in the right direction.

Billy crawls up onto the bed and sits at Teddy's feet, placing his hands on his knees as he looks up at him. Teddy's cheeks are still a cute shade of red and when Billy smiles up at him he bites his bottom lip and averts his eyes. "Hey, it's okay baby."

Teddy sucks in a slow breath before he lets himself relax into the bed. As he does he lets his legs fall apart, spreading them so that they're on either side of Billy's body. Billy doesn't pay any mind to what's between Teddy's legs, as much as he wants to and instead pushes himself up and holds himself over Teddy's body. He gives Teddy another soft smile before he leans in and kisses the boy beneath him. Teddy moves his hands to Billy's waist and lightly holds onto him. Billy tilts his head down more and kisses down Teddy's chin. He slowly shifts his body back down Teddy's, leaving a path of kisses on his way, paying special attention to the twin scars on Teddy's chest. When he gets down to Teddy's navel he looks back up at him, his lips pressed against his perfect skin.

"You're gonna have to bear with me, I have no idea what I'm doing." He chuckles lightly and seeing Teddy's mouth turn up into a small smile makes him feel some form of relief. His Teddy was coming back to him.

"Just... y'know do what you normally would." Teddy mumbles and Billy raises an eyebrow and dips his head down further, kissing across Teddy's pubic bone.

"I'd normally suck your cock." Billy mentions and the colour across Teddy's cheeks darkens further. Billy just wanted to hold Teddy's face between his hands and kiss him until he himself died from a lack of oxygen.

"I meant... when you eat me out..." Seeing Teddy so embarrassed by this was making Billy's chest feel like it was going to implode on itself with how tight it felt. He was falling more in love with his boy by the second.

"I'll try my best." He hums, pushing himself up a little to actually get a look at Teddy's...

"W-what do you want me to call it?"

"What?" Teddy's voice sounds a little more normal again. Good.

"Like... do you want me to call it your cock or... because I don't want to call it _that_ if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Uh... you can give it a try? If I don't like it, I'll tell you." Teddy mumbles and when Billy spares him a glance, he's just laying there watching him. Something about it was nice.

"Okay." Billy nods before he goes back to actually looking at Teddy's pussy. Even in his head, it sounded weird, but in no way was he against it. Teddy was wet all over, so wet that when he had his thighs pressed together some of his slick had spread more between his legs and on the insides of his thighs. It was different, but not a bad kind. And Teddy's enlarged clit pulsates every few seconds and Billy had never been as intrigued by another before in his life.

He moves his hand up Teddy's inner thigh and runs his thumb lightly over Teddy's slick hole. It twitches and clenches and Billy's gut feels like it knots at the sight. He doesn't give himself any more time to observe and leans back in, looking up to Teddy as he runs his tongue over Teddy's slick folds. Teddy bites his bottom lip hard and his nails dig into the skin of his own chest as he watches Billy watch him while his tongue slowly dances around his clit. The stare doesn't last long when Billy licks his lips, swallows and goes back in. Teddy tips his head back, cursing under his breath as the feeling of Billy's tongue between the lips of his pussy makes his body shake and his hole clench.

"It's a lot sweeter then I'm used to." Billy hums and Teddy bites back a whimper. Billy really needs to stop talking, because talking meant his tongue wasn't inside him.

Billy smirks to himself before he closes his eyes and really starts to work his tongue. At first, he keeps licking over Teddy's folds, making sure his movements aren't too slow. He doesn't want to tease Teddy too much, despite how much he'd love that. After a moment he decides to try sucking on Teddy's clit and the reaction he gets has _him_ squirming. Teddy's head was still tilted back, but his back arches from the bed and he lets out a loud moan as Billy works his mouth over Teddy. The sound is followed by a string of whimpers and Billy's name as Teddy wriggles against the bed. And fuck is it hot seeing him unravel like that. So Billy keeps sucking on Teddy's clit until Teddy's reaching down and gripping his hair in a tight grip and pushing his head down harder against his pussy.

Billy gets the hint and tips his head downwards and easily works his tongue into Teddy's wet heat. They both moan and Teddy's grip on Billy's hair tightens more, but not enough to hinder Billy's movements. He fucks Teddy with his tongue as best as he can, taking in the others noises so he knew what to do more. He licks and sucks in and around Teddy's pussy, pulling back every now and then to tongue at his clit before he's back to eating him out. And Teddy wasn't usually reserved when they were intimate, he always liked to make sure Billy knew what he was doing was good, but some of the noises he was making right now, Billy had never heard from him before. So he knew what he was doing was good and that he was making Teddy feel amazing. When Billy fully pulls back most of his lower face is covered in Teddy's slick. It's messy and sticky but Billy doesn't mind in the slightest, especially since Teddy's squirming against the bed.

Billy wipes at his face with his thumb, trying to clean up as much of the mess as he can. Teddy's chest shakes with his breathing and Billy smirks at the sight of him. His hair is a mess, scratch marks across his chest from his own hand and his hole clenches around nothing. Billy works his thumb into his mouth and sucks the digit clean, keeping his eyes on Teddy the whole time.

"You taste so good." Billy hums and Teddy bites his bottom lip and drops his gaze. Billy shifts so that he can sit up and lean over Teddy, chin still shiny with slick. Teddy doesn't hesitate to pull Billy in and kiss him almost desperately.

Billy smirks against Teddy's lips and runs his hand back down Teddy's body. He doesn't take any time to tease at Teddy and easily slides his middle finger into Teddy's pussy. He swallows the sound of Teddy's small gasp, his cock twitching against his belly. He never could've guessed that this would be as good as it was, and to think he didn't even have his cock anywhere near Teddy yet.

Teddy keeps clenching which is making it harder for Billy to focus on anything other than that feeling. He works his finger back and forth slowly, testing out what gets the most reaction from Teddy. He curls his finger upward and drags back out and Teddy's hips jolt hard against his hand. Billy pulls away from Teddy's mouth and looks him over. His pupils are blown, his mouth open slightly as he pants and whimpers. Nothing would ever be more beautiful to Billy than the sight of his boyfriend like this. Billy leans in and kisses across his cheeks as he works a second finger in alongside the first. He still keeps his movements slow and deep, listening to the little sounds that he pulls from Teddy. It doesn't take long for Teddy to start getting impatient with the slow pace that Billy's fingering him at and he starts to push back against his hand more. His show of desperation is enough to make Billy smirk and start to work his fingers faster into his boy.

"Billy please." Teddy whimpers, his head still tipped back as he runs his hand down his own body. His fingers graze over Billy's hand as he works at his own clit, rubbing and tugging on it at a desperate pace. Billy pushes back and sits up as he works a third finger into Teddy's hole, the slide easy as Teddy's body welcomes them in.

"Just saying please doesn't tell me what you want." Billy hums in a teasing tone, enough so to get a sound of annoyance from Teddy. He crooks his fingers upward and presses hard against Teddy's walls.

"Don't make me say it," Teddy mumbles, turning his head away so that he's not looking directly at Billy as the blush returns to his cheeks. God he was beautiful, Billy was so lucky to have him.

"I can't give you what you want if I don't know what that is." Billy continues to tease, the smirk on his face growing further. Teddy swallows before he lets out a soft sigh and looks back up to Billy.

"Fuckmypussy." He mumbles under his breath, so rushed that it sounds like it's one word to Billy. But there's no way he could have ever missed something like that. Billy mutters a curse under his breath and pulls his fingers from Teddy's hole, watching him clench around nothing. He sits up more and strokes his own cock firmly.

"I don't think I've ever felt more attracted to you then I do right now." Billy admits with a soft chuckle and Teddy makes a small sound and covers his face with his hands. Billy smiles softly and shifts forward and slowly rubs the head of his cock over Teddy's hole. Feeling how wet and warm he was against his cock was pretty amazing. Billy's always thought that Teddy felt amazing, but the added wetness of Teddy's pussy was definitely better.

"Wait." Teddy mumbles and his voice sounds like it squeaks a little, but Billy isn't sure if he mishears it. Billy pauses in his movements and looks back up to Teddy as he awkwardly shifts backwards and starts fumbling around in the bedside drawers. It takes a moment but Teddy finally falls back against the bed and throws a foil packet to Billy, keeping his gaze averted away from him. Billy frowns at the condom before he looks up to Teddy with a raised eyebrow. The last time they used a condom was over a year ago by now, at the least.

"Just because I'm on testosterone doesn't mean I'm sterile, I haven't checked up on that in a while and last time I wasn't so..." Teddy falls short, his gaze still not focused on Billy at all. Billy doesn't really take in what that means exactly for a moment as he tears open the packet and rolls the condom on. When it does register in his mind he freezes up and stares blankly at Teddy's belly for a few seconds.

"Wait, you mean... I could... get you pregnant?" Billy asks a little dumbly and Teddy shrugs.

"Last I knew. Eventually, I'll become sterile but there's a chance if I ever stopped taking testosterone that I'd become fertile again." Teddy shrugs and plays with his own fingers nervously. Billy doesn't know how he's meant to respond to that and so he just sort of stares aimlessly at Teddy for a long time. Teddy finally looks back up to him and takes his silence as something bad. "I know it's fucked up."

"It's not," Billy speaks up before Teddy can even try and say anything else on that. He offers Teddy a soft smile and shifts so he's holding himself over him. "There's nothing fucked up about you Teddy. _Nothing_. And I'm being honest when I say that, I'm not just trying to make you feel better like I know you're telling yourself right now. You're perfect to me, no matter how imperfect you think you are."

"But-"

"Nope." Billy presses his finger to Teddy's lips and offers him a small smirk. "No buts mister. You're perfect."

Teddy averts his eyes again and Billy sits up between Teddy's legs again and rubs his fingers lightly over Teddy's clit once more. Teddy jolts against the pressure and Billy hums lightly. "You're beautiful."

"Do you actually plan on fucking me or are you going to keep being a sap?" Teddy grumbles which causes Billy to chuckle lightly.

"I shall only make love to my boyfriend."

"God, shut up Billy." Teddy groans and Billy actually listens for once and doesn't say anything else. He leans in once more to give Teddy a quick kiss before he sits up again and holds his cock against Teddy's pussy. He slowly pushes forward, biting his bottom lip as his cock easily slides in. It was different, everything felt so different, but it felt amazing. Teddy was so wet and warm, a new kind of feeling that Billy was slowly starting to think felt better.

Maybe it was the fact he knew this was the real Teddy, this was what he's always felt like, this is who he really is. Maybe the world was cruel for forcing his boyfriend into a body he didn't feel was his own, a body he hid away, a body he changed. But that didn't mean Billy wasn't going to love him any differently if anything he loved him more. Teddy was stronger than Billy could ever give him credit for, and this was beyond physical strength. Nothing in the world, in the whole universe, could tear Billy away from Teddy.

"Y-you're not going to break me." Teddy mumbles, whimpering lowly to himself as he tries to move back against Billy. The angle is too awkward but Billy isn't moving nearly as fast enough as he needs to be. Billy ignores him, watching the blonde beneath him pant and squirm as he slowly thrusts back and forth into him. As much as Billy has never been against slamming Teddy against any surface and fucking his brains out, right now he wanted to savour this.

"You're so greedy, babe." Billy teases and Teddy grumbles under his breath, the sound of it getting cut off as he moans.

"At least I don't beg."

"Pretty sure you were."

"Not like you do." Teddy defends, turning his head away. Billy shrugs and runs his hand up Teddy's side, gripping his hip firmly as he rocks his hips in slow circles.

"Can you blame me? You're really good." Billy hums. Teddy bites his lip and keeps his gaze away from Billy's. He looks like he wants to say something to that and Billy can guess what that something is, but he's not going to initiate that conversation, not yet.

Instead, he pauses in his thrusting to hold Teddy's hips against his own, cock buried deep into Teddy's pussy as he looks down over his boyfriend, taking him in. He runs his hand up over Teddy's chest, over twin scars and up over his throat. He holds his thumb against Teddy's bottom lip and like the good boy he is, Teddy sticks his tongue out and licks the digit. Billy smirks and runs his hand back down Teddy's body, over his navel and down to his pelvis. Teddy's gaze follows the movement and Billy hums low as he rubs his thumb over Teddy's swollen clit.

"Babe." Teddy breathes out, head tipping back slightly as he moves his hips back against Billy's hand and in the same sense, his cock.

Billy wants to make this last, wants to draw it out as long as he can but he's so hard that it's starting to hurt and he knows that Teddy's going to get impatient sooner rather then later and if that happens he'll find himself pinned down by the other as he rides his cock. Which wouldn't be a problem at all, but Billy's in control right now.

So Billy starts to move again, rocking his hips into Teddy's at a slow, steady pace as he keeps his thumb pressed against Teddy's clit. The more Teddy whimpers the faster Billy moves, and the louder Teddy gets the harder Billy fucks him. His thumb against Teddy rubs in hard circles against his clit, feeling him getting wetter by the second. Billy never would've thought that someone could be so wet, so soaked and it's making it hard for him to focus on what he's doing.

Billy's other hand holds Teddy in place against the bed, his head dipped forward as he thrusts into his boyfriend. His rhythm was off and he was panting heavily, Teddy's own moans the only thing that was louder than him. Teddy was squirming uselessly against the bed as his hands grabbed pointlessly at nothing like he didn't know what to do with them. Billy's thrusts start to get really sloppy, with no speed but a lot of force to them and after a while Teddy swats his hand away and starts rubbing his own clit because Billy wasn't able to keep it going. Teddy's stroking is frantic and forceful, his sounds getting caught in his own throat from how worked up he was. Now that both of Billy's hands were free he runs them up Teddy's sides and works them up and under Teddy's shoulder blades and pulls him up. Teddy wraps his free arm around the back of Billy's neck and hangs onto him as Billy holds him up against his front and starts to really slam into Teddy. Their foreheads bump together almost painfully but it doesn't deter either of them.

"I'm getting close." Teddy whimpers, low enough that Billy mightn't've heard him if his face wasn't mere inches away from his own. Billy curses under his breath and his grabs at Teddy's back harder, his nails digging into the blonde's skin.

"Come for me, baby." Billy mumbles, tilting his head up to capture Teddy's lips in his own. It's not so much kissing as it is their mouths being pressed together as they pant and moan into the others mouth. In retrospect, it's not hot in the slightest, but neither of them are really focused on anything other than the feeling of pleasure they're bringing to each other.

Teddy's making small whimpering sounds that Billy has never heard him make before. Teddy grips Billy's hair tight, dropping his head forward to press his face into the crook of Billy's shoulder as he ruts hard against Billy. It's only a few moments later when Teddy makes a keening sound, his hips jolting as he clenches around Billy's cock. And Billy _feels_ the small rush of Teddy's come around the base of his cock and nothing will ever feel as good as how wet Teddy is in that moment. Billy bites his own tongue and thrusts up into Teddy's clenching pussy hard as he comes before Teddy's even finished squirming from his own orgasm.

They hold onto each other so tight that Billy will have bruises from Teddy's fingers and Teddy might comment on the dull pain of where Billy would've left bruises if Teddy ever did bruise. Teddy continues to clench around Billy's cock and it's enough to make Billy whimper pathetically at the feeling. Teddy rests his other hand against Billy's chest, his fingers wet against Billy's skin. Billy lets out a heavy chuckle and nudges Teddy's head up and kisses him softly, running one of his hands down to hold Teddy's hip while the other cradles Teddy's head.

After a minute or so Billy shifts and slowly lowers Teddy back onto the bed, laying him down beneath him as he slowly pulls out. Teddy lets out a soft sigh and opens his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. Billy ties off the condom and chucks it into the bin, no magic needed. He leans back over Teddy, letting out his own sigh as he smiles down at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Teddy whispers back, returning Billy's smile as his eyes fall closed again. Billy leans down and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

"You're amazing." Billy whispers and Teddy bites back a smile.

"You're more amazing. I... I'm sorry I kept this from you."

"It's okay, I'm not mad Ted."

"I know you're not. But... I just felt like if you knew you'd dump me or something... tell me that if we were to stay together I'd have to shift back..."

"How shallow do you think I am?" Billy asks sounding offended and Teddy makes a low sound and covers his face with his hands.

"It's not that, I was just scared... I didn't want to lose you. I told myself I'd do anything for you if it meant you'd stay." Teddy swallows and looks away again. "I... I've never wanted to get bottom surgery because the thought scares the shit out of me but for you... if it meant I'd get to keep you, I would."

"No. You're not doing anything for me. You will do what you want for yourself. And I'll support every choice you make." Billy assures, reaching up to brush Teddy's hair back. "I don't want you to shift back baby unless it's because it's what you want. But... I really don't want you to feel like you have to hide yourself from me."

"But I can't... y'know... give you..." Teddy mumbles, cutting himself off because he's not sure he can finish that sentence.

"Baby," Billy smiles softly and shifts to sit himself on Teddy's waist as he reaches up to cup the blondes cheek, "you don't have to, I don't need you to. I just want you, Teddy."

"...I can shift back... just for... y'know, if you want." Teddy shrugs and Billy bites his bottom lip. He won't lie and say that he won't miss it if they never do that again, he knows his body will crave the feeling of Teddy.

"Only if it's what you want."

"It would make me feel better." Teddy admits and Billy nods.

"Okay."

They're silent for a moment as Billy leans in and kisses over Teddy's neck and collarbones. Teddy runs his fingers through Billy's hair and stares up at the ceiling as he takes in the feeling of Billy's soft lips on his skin. If he was honest, he already felt so much better about being honest with Billy. But he still felt bad, especially because no matter what, he still wasn't happy with his body, with the person he knows he was born as.

"You know... that I might not be okay for a long time, right?" He mumbles after nearly five minutes of the only sound between them being the quiet smacking sound of Billy's lips on Teddy's skin. Billy sits up and offers Teddy a soft smile.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. We've got forever." Billy assures with a soft smile and Teddy's face blooms red again.

"You sound so sure." He chuckles a little nervously and Billy nibbles his own lip and averts his gaze for a moment. He shifts and climbs off of Teddy and gets out of bed, making Teddy tense as he sits himself up and watches Billy. "What're you doing?"

Billy digs around in one of his drawers, reaching into the back blindly. Teddy just watches him, feeling nervous and a little concerned. Billy looks back over to the bed and holds his hand behind his back as he pushes the drawer shut with his hip. He averts his eyes to his feet as he moves back over to the bed. "I was going to do this like a week ago but... things were kind of weird and I was scared I was going to fuck everything up and I wanted to wait to make sure everything was okay with you. Now that I know what it was, I'm kind of glad I'm doing this now."

Billy hops back onto the bed, on his knees and shuffles forward toward Teddy. He sucks in a deep breath and offers Teddy a nervous yet still soft smile. "I am sure Ted, I want forever, I can't imagine being with anyone else. You're the person I want, body and all. Till death do us part."

Teddy nearly chokes on a surprised chuckle that forces its way from his chest when Billy holds out the small velvet box in front of him. "You're joking, this isn't real."

"It's real baby, I promise." Billy chuckles, opening up the box to reveal the ring it holds inside. "It's not the most expensive thing on the market, but I did the best I could."

Teddy doesn't move for a moment, his mind completely blank because he's unsure as to what to do. Slowly he sits up and shuffles forward too and takes a look at the ring. It's a simple silver band with a stripe going down the middle that is a dark purple and black clouded looking pattern with silver specks through it. Teddy tries to hold back a chuckle. "Bit egotistical isn't it?"

"That's just the kind of person I am." Billy chuckles. "I've seen multiverses, but you're the centre of my universe."

"God, you're so fucking cheesy William." Teddy shakes his head and Billy's smile brightens more.

"You haven't said no yet so I'm guessing I can put this on your finger, right?"

"Dork." Teddy mumbles as he holds his hand up in offering. Billy slides the ring on and lets out a sigh in his head when it fits. Teddy swallows thickly and tries to avoid looking up at Billy. But Billy has his own plans and grabs hold of his chin and lifts his head up. Teddy can't help that he tears up a little when Billy offers him the softest smile in the world, and every other world imaginable.

"I love you." Teddy hiccups and Billy shuffles forward more and pulls Teddy into the tightest embrace he ever could.

"I love you too Theodore, every part of you. And I always will." Billy whispers and Teddy nuzzles his face into the side of Billy's neck and tries not to cry anymore. He'll never deserve Billy, but there was no way he'd ever want to let him go, no way he could ever walk away from the ultra-kind of love that he shares with Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote another fic for my cute boyfriend because the only thing I'm semi-good at is writing and so I write fics as gifts because I'm kind of a shitty boyfriend at times but I'm trying. I'm not used to the whole relationship thing yet save me.
> 
> Feel free to recommend this fic to your S.O. for Valentine's Day if you so wish ;)
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out


End file.
